Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate generally to systems and methods for order fulfillment.
Discussion of Related Art
Traditional warehouse-based order fulfillment models are commonly utilized to fulfill orders received from consumers. In such warehouse-based order fulfillment models, an order is created (e.g., online, over the phone, via fax, in-person etc.) and an Order Management System (OMS) identifies a fulfillment center, warehouse, Distribution Center (DC), or other third party managed facility that is responsible for retrieving the order from their stock and shipping the order to the customer.
Store-based fulfillment models are alternatives to the traditional warehouse-based models. Store-based fulfillment models utilize processes within a retail store to fulfill a customer's order. In such store-based fulfillment models, once an order is created, the products listed in the order are retrieved from a retail store's stock and subsequently picked up by the customer at the store, delivered by the store to the customer's home, or shipped through a mail carrier. A store may also serve as an order pickup location for orders that are fulfilled elsewhere and then shipped to the store where the customers may claim them.